All Is Fair In Love And War
by Mrs Don Flack
Summary: Emma Mclachlan is the new detective in NYPD. She is here to do her job and to experience what it is like to live and work in New York City. She does not expect to fall in love...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Chief Sinclair knew that the department was still reeling from the shooting and subsequent death of one of their own: Detective Jessica Angell. No more so than her partner Detective Don Flack Jr. But he also knew that they had to move on with life and he could not just have Flack working with the CSIs which is why he had hired Detective Emma McLachlan, she was the best detective Scotland Yard had to offer. He just hoped that Flack and the CSIs would come to accept her as she was extremely new to New York. She just came in on Saturday from the UK.

Emma McLachlan was extremely nervous about her first day in the NYPD. She knew from talking with Chief Sinclair that they had recently had to deal with the death of one of their colleagues and he had also explained not to be to upset with her partner Don Flack as he was involved with the deceased detective and would probably not welcome her with open arms. He also warned her that she would be the only woman in the department and to expect the men to be teasing and flirting with her. She did not expect them to be doing that after they got a look at her. As she was quite short and curvy and she had blonde hair and grey eyes and glasses. She did not think herself pretty so didn't think anyone else would.


	2. Blacklist

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Emma.**

**AN: ** is a flashback.**

Emma walked up the steps to the NYPD precinct and pushed the door open. She was going to be introduced to her new partner and the rest of the department today. She was wearing black trousers, a white tie to the side top and a black suit jacket. She had her long wavy blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail. She was extremely nervous about meeting everyone but especially her partner.

As she walked in, she saw Chief Sinclair talking to everyone. "Everyone, I know we are all still in shock over the death of Det. Jessica Angell but as we are short staffed as a result of her death I have had to recruit another Detective." Chief Sinclair said. "WHAT!" shouted one of the detectives in the room. "Detective Flack, I know that you are still upset about Det. Angell's death, we all are, but we cannot continue to have just you working with the CSIs, therefore I would like to introduce you and the rest of your colleagues to Detective Emma McLachlan" Chief Sinclair calmly stated while indicating to Emma. Everyone in the precinct turned to look at her as she stood by the door. "Detective Flack, she will be your new partner I expect you to treat her with the respect she deserves. Now do I recall you saying something about a Crime Scene before I silenced you all. I wish Emma to shadow you just now therefore she will be going with you." Chief Sinclair stated as he walked into his office and shut the door.

"Come on" Flack said as he stormed past her. " We have a murder in the Bronx. Guy was shot and car was stripped clean." As she got into the car, Emma knew that he was not going to make it easy for her. She was right. He did not acknowledge her the whole time on the way to the crime scene and still didn't acknowledge her apart from telling her to go see if there were any witnesses. When she came back from trying to find witnesses of which there were none, she saw Flack talking to another man. His frown came back when he saw her. "Mac, this is my new partner, Det. McLachlan, Det. McLachlan, this is Mac Taylor, CSI det." Said Flack. "Pleased to meet you, Det. McLachlan" stated Mac "Its Emma and it's a pleasure to meet you too"

Flack and Mac started to walk down the street so Emma followed. "Looks like a robbery gone sour" Flack said to Mac, completely ignoring the fact that Emma was there. "What makes you think robbery", "Just a hunch" Flack replied as they surveyed the shell of the car that was left and the body of the driver. "At least they left us the body," A African American CSI was already examining the body and confirmed the victim had been shot at close range in the chest. The time of death was six hours previous and they all knew that to completely strip the car in that time that they would have had to work fast. Emma walked up to Mac and Flack and said "There is security cameras all over this street. They should have seen who killed Mr Dexter".

Emma and Flack walked back into the precinct after a very awkward drive back in which Flack glared out of the windscreen. Emma sat at her desk and thought back to the reason that she wanted to get out of the UK.

Emma walked up to her flat in London, just wanting to get into bed with her boyfriend of 1 year and a half and go to sleep. She let herself in and started towards the bedroom but when she got to the door she heard a woman's voice saying "When are you going to leave the ugly girl you landed yourself with? I mean you must have to close your eyes when you are shagging her?" And then she heard the thing that broke her heart in two. "I am only staying with her for my cousin because he is getting married to her sister, when they are married I will ditch the stupid girl. I mean does she honestly think that she could hang onto me."

By that point Emma was crying silently, she walked back the way she came and shut the door behind her. And went back to work.

The next day she told him by text to get himself and his whore out of her flat and asked for a transfer as far away as possible. She put papers in for the New York position because she had always wanted to live in New York but Gavin had stopped her saying that he didn't want to live in America.

Emma was brought out of her memories by Flack slamming his hand on her desk and saying that if she was finished daydreaming, they had a suspect in interrogation. Watching Flack interrogate the guy was an insight into him. He was obviously pissed off with the guy because she was as well. What kind of person walks over the dead body of someone to strip the car, it just wasn't right. But Flack was keeping his cool. The guy kept denying it until Flack showed him the security footage of him stealing the GPS. The guy sat back down after that.

The CSIs figured out who murdered the driver and Emma and Flack and uniforms went to collect him. "I want you to stay behind me, McLachlan. I don't need a rookie messing this up." Said Flack. "I am not a rookie Flack and you know it so why don't you just shut up and we will do our jobs." Emma retorted, feeling quite pissed off at him. Flack burst through the door of the apartment where Mosley the suspect was staying. Mosley tried to run but stood on one of his own syringes. Mac and Flack took a photo of it stuck in his foot before they let him take it out.

In interrogation Mac and Flack confronted Mosley with the photos of the victim. Emma was nauseous as Mosley sat there and denied that he had murdered the guy even though they had found the victim's wallet in his apartment and the bullets from his gun matched the one found inside the victim and his prints were at the scene. Mosley told them that the guy was calling attention to himself but Mac knew that he saw a crime of opportunity only Dexter fought back so he killed him. Mosley tried to excuse it by saying that you had to be tough to survive. Mac told him that Dexter had a wife and two kids and Mosley replied so do I. Mac said "Now both of you will never see them again."

Later on that day they got called out to another murder, this time a guy in a restaurant took an allergic reaction to the peanut sauce even though he had asked for none. The waitress showed them what she had put in and she done the order right. So someone had hacked into the system just like they did with the first guy and changed the order. The CSIs then discovered that both the men worked for the same medical care company.

Mac discovered that cameras had been installed in the crime lab. The murderer was watching them. They discovered that the company had shut down a cancer care centre, and that only one of the employees of the company that they found out the suspect was working at was being treated there but they had to go rescue the last victim who the suspect had trapped in a elevator to bring on a severe panic attack. Emma managed to reach in and pull her out before the guy plummeted the elevator all the way down the shaft. They went to arrest the guy only to find that he had pulled his ventilator off and killed himself.

Stella invited Emma to come out for drinks with the team and Flack but she had to decline because she still had unpacking to do and she needed the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Emma.**

**A.N. Sorry for taking so long to update. I have had my niece over. I am going to update 3 times this week as I am going on holiday for a week. Thank you to all who have read my story and to those of you who have reviewed. **

**Italics means flashbacks.**

**Chapter 3: The past**

Emma got a taxi from the precinct to her apartment in Brooklyn that night. She was not lying when she told Stella that she still had unpacking to do but that was because she kept putting the boxes that she still needed to unpack off because she knew that it would upset her. But she sat down and started to unpack. The first thing she came across was a photo of her when she was 19 and her dad, one of the last photos that he had ever had taken because he died later that year during an operation. She still remembered the day that she was told that she would never see her dad again like it was yesterday.

_Emma sat outside the operating theatre with her big sisters, Kaye and Susie ,their partners Steven and Scott, Susie's little girl Holly and her dad's fiancé Donna. They all stood when the surgeon came out of the room but she knew as soon as she saw the look on his face that it was not good news. "I am sorry but we lost him on the operating table" she heard him say and she just collapsed. _

Emma blinked and came back to the present. She was a total daddy's girl and no one could have changed that about her but she still wished her dad was there. He would never get to see his girls walk down the aisle, he would never see any of his other grandchildren apart from Holly. Holly would never know him. She would never have met Gavin if he had not come up to support Kaye and Steven after her dad died. She still remembered that day.

_Emma lay on the spare bed at Kaye and Steven's crying her eyes out because her dad was gone. She didn't hear anyone else coming in the room until they started rubbing her back. She looked up, she knew of him but she didn't know him personally but she needed someone to be there for her so she flung her arms round him and cried._

Emma remembered that her and Gavin became friends after that. He even went to her dad's funeral to support her. Six months later she made the decision to apply to the Met and move to London permanently. She could not stay where her dad used to live. She just couldn't. She thought she was going mad because she kept seeing him out of the corner of her eye. She still remembered the fight her mum put up about her going to London. She was 20 now but her mum still saw her as her little girl. Her mum knew that Emma would not be happy there anymore. She was always a daddy's girl and losing him had not been easy on her.

Emma moved down to London from Central Scotland and never looked back. She stayed with Gavin for a while until she could get a place of her own and went to work at the Met. She still remembered the day six months after she had moved down to London that Gavin asked her out. He was so nervous, honestly thought she was going to say no but she didn't. They were dating for six months before they decided to move in together. But six months later when Emma was just about to turn 22, she was promoted to Detective Inspector of the Met, Gavin started picking fights for no reason and saying that she was having affairs because she needed to work long hours. It all culminated that night when she overheard him in bed with another woman.

Emma's family did not want her to move to New York but she was determined not to let Gavin run her life any longer especially when it came to her dreams.

Emma blinked and realised that she had unpacked the whole box and was holding a strip of photos of her and Gavin. She promptly tore them up and binned any reminders of him as she did not believe that he should be in her mementoes along with her family, her mum, her step dad, her sisters and their partners/families, her step brother and step sister and her deceased grandparents and dad as he had only caused her pain over the last six months. She was only 22 and she was jaded because of him and his put downs about her weight and her looks. Because of him she could not stand to look in the mirror and that was part of the reason that she didn't go out with the team tonight. Stella was a tall gorgeous Greek and Lindsay was short but she was extremely pretty and she had seen photos of Jessica Angell, she was a tall gorgeous brunette who should have been a model instead of a cop. She could not compete with any of them. She was 5 foot 4 inches, she barely came up to Flack's shoulder when she was wearing heels, she had long dirty blonde wavy hair which she always had to put up because it would get in her way. She had a curvy body and long legs though she hated showing them because she thought that they were fat. She had grey/blue eyes and glasses. She hated going out at night. She would much rather curl up on the sofa and read a good book and relax. Especially with her job.


	4. Lat 40 degrees 47 Minutes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Emma.**

**A.N. Sorry it took so long.**

**Chapter 4 **

Emma woke up the next day, and got ready to go into work. She put on grey trousers, a white shirt with grey pinstripes and a grey jacket as well as grey stilettos. When she was walking up the steps of the precinct, Flack came out and told her to get in the car. And that they had a DB on Ellis Island.

When they first got there, it appeared to be a simple suicide case as the guy was hanging and had a note pinned on him saying that he shouldn't have tried to make a fast buck and he was sorry. And he answered the phone to his wife at 8am and was crying. But Sheldon told them that he couldn't have done as Gonzales died at 3am not 8am. Everyone knew then that Gonzales had been and the killer had answered his phone.

Mac found a compass in the man's pocket and the engraving on the back was scratched off. Emma found evidence of a struggle on the walkway that Gonzales was hanging from and Sheldon confirmed that he was strangled before the noose went round his neck. Emma and Flack find the victim's phone at Battery Park which they hand over to the CSIs. They then head back to the precinct.

The CSIs discover that Gonzales had a thing for three card monte, so Flack, Emma and Stella go and investigate. They find a card dealer in the street but as soon as he sees their badges, he tries to run for it, knocking Emma over when she tries to stop him. Stella makes sure that Emma is ok while Flack goes after him and is a bit more rough with him than he should have been but Emma just chalks it up to him being mad at the guy for running. In interrogation the guy tells them that he does recognise Gonzales, that he had a eight month prison stretch for assault against him but he didn't kill him. His handwriting sample confirms that he is not the killer.

After interrogation Emma sees Flack talking to an older shorter man and asks one of her other colleagues who he is and she is surprised to hear that the man is Cliff Angell, Jessica's father. But does not want to interfere so starts to get on with her paperwork.

Later on that day, another compass is sent to the precinct, this time the arrow is glued north. Everyone in the precinct concentrates their search for the killer in the Bronx. The CSIs discover a rare type of orchid that only grows in one area in the Bronx which is a conservatory. Mac, Emma and Flack go to the conservatory but they are too late as they find the body of the killer's second victim, Carol Hillcroft, hanging from a noose and the note pinned on her said "I should have written the letter when I had the chance. I am sorry."

That night Mac discovers that the Compass killer was in the morgue and left another compass but this one was working so they didn't know where he was.

Stella, Emma, Mac and Sheldon went out that night and on the way back to her apartment, Emma found herself confiding in Stella about Gavin and everything else. Stella swore that she would be there for her and also to give Flack time as he was grieving. Little did Stella know that Flack would have a major wakeup call very soon.


	5. Dead Reckoning

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but Emma.**

**Chapter 5**

When Emma walked into the precinct the next day, she was surprised to hear that Flack was already interrogating someone with Mac so she went and stood outside the interrogation room and watched as the woman was confessing to her husband's murder and was shocked by how calm she was about it. She knew that she certainly would not be calm if she had done something like that.

After Flack had arrested her, he and Emma went back out to the precinct to catch up on paperwork because they were both seriously falling behind and they heard Danny and Hawkes arguing over Danny not trying hard enough in physical therapy.

Later on that day, Mac calls them all together and says that he fears that they have a serial killer on the loose as DNA matches all kinds of cold cases over the years. Flack, Emma and Stella canvas the apartment building where the victim was living and discover that the victim had a second wife and had her living in the same apartment building as his first one but Emma agreed with Stella that if she had another overweight hairy man in boxers and a wife beater leering at her one more time she would be sick.

The CSIs discovered that a Marcia Vasquez had been delivering drugs through World Send packages and also could possibly be the murderer so Emma, Flack and Lindsay went to bring her in. They didn't see Marcia until she had managed to grab Emma around the throat and was holding a knife to her stomach. She told Flack to shoot or she would stab Emma but Flack froze and Lindsey had to tackle Marcia from the side but the knife slashed Emma across the stomach when she did.

Mac went ballistic at Flack once he found out from Lindsay that he had frozen and told him that he had to sort things out because if Lindsay had not been there then Emma could have been killed and it would have been his fault.

Emma was told that she would need to clean the cut out regularly and Mac offered to take her home. She didn't even look at Flack on the way past because she didn't want to think that he could not shoot to save his own partner and swore that she would not let him or his apparent hatred for her bother her anymore and she was done trying to be friendly to him


End file.
